In tagging various consumer articles, it is desirable to provide tamper-retardant tags, both from the viewpoint of insuring that the intended tag-indicated price is paid for the article rather than a lower price effected by tag switching and from the viewpoint of preserving proper source identification, particularly for goods involving a significant trademark in a highly competitive field of trademarked articles.
In known prior art article tagging practices, for example, in luggage tagging as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,543, a tag string is inserted through a separate identification tag and is then inserted through a handle of the luggage. One end of the string has a locking tab integral therewith and the other string end has a latching member insertable in the locking tab for securement.
In another practice, shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,402,435 and 3,422,499, a tag string or tie is securable to an article within its length and has an end string extent securable to the again separate identification tag.
In the two approaches discussed, disadvantage is seen in several respects. The article tagging practice involves three elements and two manipulative steps. One need thus assemble the tag string with both the article and the identification tag. The tag string and identification tag are separately fabricated and require separate handling. Further, little or no tamper-retardance is afforded.